fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Pepper
He is the CEO in Dr. Pepper Corp. He is close friends with Patrick. Harry is his assistant. He is also working at Dr. Cherry Corp. as the delivery guy. Harry takes his place as a manager when he is gone. He also adopted Harry (his assistant). His real name is Mr. Peppermint. He is rivals with Mitori Kawashiro because of a prohibited order and a taco filled with peppers and raw meat. He was once the grumpy teacher on Harrington Boarding School (now Harrington Private School). Some of the students say that he has a Medusa-like stare because when you do something that offends the rules, his mean stare will freeze your guts out. Characteristics He may be picky on his orders, but they involve chocolate, cheese and veggies. He is tall and big-headed. He is white and his clothes looks like a mismatch of Jojo, Quinn and Doan. Orders Some of them are large and hard, large and easy, small and hard and small and easy orders. Pizza: *6 pepperonis on left side *6 sausages on right side *cooked for 30 mins. *sliced into eights Burger: *onion *lettuce *tomato *BBQ sauce *cheese *well-done patty *cheese *BBQ sauce *tomato *lettuce *onion HD and To Go: *Onion *Onion ring *Lettuce *Tomato *Cheese *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *Swiss Cheese *Cheese *Tomato *Lettuce *Onion ring *Onion Taco: *chicken in a pita shell *cheese *cheese *cheese *white rice *white rice *brown rice *brown rice *tomatoes *tomatoes *lettuce *lettuce *onions *onions *nacho cheese *sour cream Sundae: *large cup *nutty butter cups *choco syrup *smooth blend *choco whipped cream *chocolate chips *chocolate sauce *cookie (left) *creameo (middle) *banana (right) Pancake: Meal: *chocolate chip waffle *whipped cream *chocolate chip *chocolate chip waffle *maple syrup *chocolate chip Drink: *large milk *cocoa Wings: *4 parmesan wings (left) *4 medium strips (right) *4 celery (left) *4 carrots (right) *8 cheese cubes (all-around) Hotdog: Meal: *cheddarwurst in a pretzel bun *cheese *cheese *onion *onion *bacon *sauerkraut Pop: *large Tangerine Pop *large Cheddar Corn Cupcakes: Main: *chocolate cake in Liner D Cupcake 1 toppings: *chocolate frosting *chocolate drizzle *chocolate chips *3 nutty butter cups *3 chocolate coins (St. Paddys) Cupcake 2 toppings *vanilla frosting *vanilla drizzle *creameo bits *3 bananas (Summer Luau) Ranks to unlock Fav. Holiday (Cupcakeria) His favorite holiday is Starlight City Jubilee. PLSP:TVofFC! How to unlock: Unlocks on Bacon Village 4. Requires Long Jump or Burning. Weapon: He wields Dr. Cherry bombs. They could kill multiple baddies because of the splatter. They could also summon Cherry Warriors that kills one baddie for each warrior. Summons 3-5 Cherry Warriors. Splatter lasts for ten seconds. Hurts when touched. Skill: He has a Burning Skill (because of the acidic splatter) and Long Jump Skill. Changes He looks like James. He wears the same clothing as James except for the glasses. He also dont have his chest buffed out or near-angry eyes. He also changed hairstyle and hair color. Family Glitch The glitch is, even if you have served him early, the Waiting Score shows 0%. Dont worry, the Star Meter doesn't drop to zero and he do a cheering action if the other stations have high percentages. Trivia *He always visit the Gamerias everyday, mainly to restock their pepper supply. *He is the custom worker of Andreiggff124. *It maybe impossible to get a 100% Waiting score with him ( even if you have served him first ) because it is glitched. *He visits the resturants before Papa Louie but, starting from Pancakeria, he comes after Foodini. *On PLSP:TVofFC!, he could be unlocked with either Long Jump or Burning. *He is VERY hard to please, mainly because he was once a grumpy teacher on Harrington Private School (formerly Harrington Boarding School) *He is pale skinned here but, in reality, he has a slight tan. Mainly because he is Asian (thats why he orders two kinds of rice on Taco Mia! *Mr. Pepper has been split into three different personalites when he was on Munchmore. To make his cage accessible, the player must first free all three of them. Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Pizzeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Ppl With hats Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Dr. Pepper Corp. Workers Category:Wingeria Category:Freezeria Category:Dr. Cherry Corp. Workers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Customers with glitches Category:The Pepper Family Category:Customers created by Andreiggff124 Category:Real Life Customers Category:Boys Category:P Customers